warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crowfeather's Trial/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Crowfeather stands with the rest of his Clanmates, who are gathered in a circle around Onestar on the crest of the hill. The WindClan leader stands beside a pile of stones; each stone represents a Clanmate who had fallen in The Great Battle. Crowfeather recalls how difficult it had been to find and push all of them up the slope, but all the work had been worth it. Onestar meows that they will honor their fallen and a patrol will visit the stones everyday to repeat the names and gives thanks to them. He pauses for a moment, then dips his head to Harespring, telling him that as their new deputy, he should put the last stone in place. :The last stone belongs to Crowfeather's mother, Ashfoot, and he stiffens while making an effort to keep his fur from bristling as Harespring places it onto the pile with the rest. He feels a pang of grief for his mother, then realizes his pain if mixed with the disappointment in not being picked as Onestar's deputy, and notes how some of his Clanmates had been expecting it too. He thinks how he is the son of two deputies and how he has given up more for the Clan than any other cat, but Onestar had wanted to send a message by picking a Dark Forest cat. :After Harespring places the last stone, Kestrelflight pads up and stands beside the pile, looking over the horizon as he meows that they feel the loss of their Clanmates, but they know they have been welcomed in StarClan, and may they have good hunting, swift running, and shelter when they sleep. He dips his head in respect, before rejoining his Clanmates. Onestar speaks again, but Crowfeather has a hard time concentrating on his leader when he sees Breezepelt, hovering nearby with an expression of anger and discomfort. His mind drifts back to the battle, when he had to pull Breezepelt off of his half-brother Lionblaze before he could kill him. Crowfeather knows Onestar has forgiven Breezepelt and the other Dark Forest cats, who had all taken a new oath of loyalty to WindClan. But the rest of the Clan isn't as quick to forgive as Onestar, with Breezepelt being the one who they have the hardest time forgiving, since he had remained on the Dark Forest's side when all of the other trainees had fought for the Clans. Even then, Crowfeather notices Breezepelt getting suspicious looks. :He makes eye contact with his son for a few heartbeats, whose eyes are angry and confused, before Crowfeather has to look away, not wanting Breezepelt to see the disgust and guilt in his own. He wonders how he failed so much as a father, and thinks that Breezepelt is as much use as a dead fox. When Onestar finishes his speech, the cats break into smaller groups as they pad down the hill back to camp. Crowfeather notices the Dark Forest cats all in their own group, as though they don't feel like they belong with the rest of their Clan. As he walks behind a clowder, he hears Gorsetail exclaim how she can't believe Onestar tells them to remember the fallen, but he's fine with the traitors who killed them staying in the Clan. Crouchfoot protests that WindClan cats didn't kill their Clanmates and most of the cats who trained in the Dark Forest turned against them when they found out what was really happening. Leaftail echoes most, but not all, and all the cats turn to stare at Breezepelt, who pads past with Heathertail. Gorsetail says it doesn't seem right that Breezepelt is still in the Clan, and says she knows Onestar thinks he's not a traitor since he didn't try killing any WindClan cats, but wonders if isn't fighting for the Dark Forest just as bad and if they can trust him again. :She goes on to say they would be better off if something happened to him, like if a badger took care of him. Crowfeather can't stop himself from gasping, unable to believe a cat had wished death upon her own Clanmate, even though he isn't sure he trusts Breezepelt either. The four cats stop and turn to him with expressions of horror. Gorsetail awkwardly tries to speak, but Crowfeather ignores her, and his pelt is hot with anger as he feels their eyes piercing him as he pads away. He thinks it's horrible they're talking about his son like that, but the worst part is that he can't disagree with them. Back at camp, Crowfeather finds his apprentice, Featherpaw to take hunting. She is enthusiastic, meowing that Hootpaw and Slightpaw are going out too, and asks if they can join them. Crowfeather is about to refuse, but is too late when Harespring joins them, thinking this is a great idea. Crowfeather inwardly groans because the last cats he wants to spend time with are Harespring and Nightcloud, who are the two apprentices' mentors. :Harespring leads the patrol toward ThunderClan's border, to check out some abnormal scents in the area while they hunt. While they walk, a rabbit darts across the moor and Nightcloud races after it, and Crowfeather instructs Featherpaw to watch her, and asks how she reacted so quickly and isn't losing a step. Featherpaw thinks for a moment, but can't find an answer, and Crowfeather says it's because a good hunter is always thinking. Nightcloud returns with the rabbit in her jaws, and the cats praise her. When Crowfeather tells her she did a good job, she looks away, thanking Harespring, and Crowfeather swallows his annoyance with how petty she is. As they continue walking, they find a hare. Crowfeather and Harespring attempt to catch it together, but a gust of wind blows their scent to their prey and sends it running. :Crowfeather gives chase with Nightcloud, who drives it back to him and kills it. He waits for Nightcloud to return to him so they can triumph over the catch, but she only passes him, as though he doesn't exist. They reach the area with the odd scents Onestar wanted them to check out. They find the strange smell and Nightcloud suggests it might be coming from inside the tunnels. Crowfeather responds that maybe they should look. Harespring checks the tunnel entrance and shakes his head, meowing that the scent is stale and whatever left it might be long gone. Crowfeather is skeptical, but keeps his thoughts to himself. They then split up to hunt, each with their apprentices. He finds a sparrow and is advising Featherpaw how to pounce on it, when Hootpaw's yowl splits the air from along the bank. :The two cats go to see what's wrong and find Hootpaw standing rigid and bristling, eyes fixed on a different tunnel entrance. When Crowfeather reaches his side, he catches a glimpse of something shining and white whisking off into the darkness. He thinks it looks like a tail and wonders if he is just seeing things. When the other cats join them, Hootpaw says he saw an animal that he'd never seen before and it looked like a glowing white cat. He adds it looked right at him, like it wanted to tell him something. Nightcloud snaps at him for being mouse-brained, saying the only cats like that are StarClan, but they glitter like stars. Hootpaw stubbornly meows he knows what he saw, and he'd never seen anything like it. Harespring thoughtfully says Smoky once told him that kittypets sometimes came back glowing white to visit their Twolegs after they died. :Crowfeather says that's flea-brained, and the two glare at each other for a moment before Harespring looks away, as if he's embarrassed. Eyes wide and frightened, Hootpaw insists he saw a glowing white cat, and the other two apprentices begin looking apprehensive, giving the tunnel entrance nervous looks. Crowfeather decides they've hunted enough for the day and should return to camp. Harespring opens his mouth like he's about to argue, but closes it and nods, eager to leave the area. They collect their prey as they go, and Harespring sends the apprentices off ahead. Nightcloud crossly mews she has no idea what has gotten into Hootpaw, who is usually sensible. Harespring agrees, which is why he believes the apprentice. When Nightcloud gets an annoyed look, Harespring continues that he's not saying there are glowing white cats, but he must have seen something. Crowfeather says he did, because he also saw something white, perhaps a tail disappearing into the tunnel and it could have been another animal. Harespring objects that there are no white animals on the moor, but perhaps they should report it to Onestar, as it could be the start of some trouble and the Clan should be prepared. :Crowfeather catches up with the apprentices and reassures the worried Featherpaw. When they return to camp they go to Onestar, and Harespring explains what happened. When he mentions what Hootpaw and Crowfeather saw, Hootpaw interrupts that it was a ghost. At Onestar's confused look, Harespring explains what he had heard from Smoky about ghost cats, and Onestar listens closely, but obviously doesn't believe a word. He tells the apprentices they were all very brave, but he doesn't think there is such thing as a ghost cat, and what Hootpaw saw must have been a trick of the light or his imagination. Onestar goes on that it's the scent that's bothering him and it seems like there must be something in the tunnels. He decides they should organize a patrol to investigate. Harespring offers to take one right now, but Onestar shakes his head, saying the sun will have gone down by the time they got there and it will have to wait until tomorrow. He continues that he expects some kind of animal has made it's home in the tunnels, and it wouldn't be the first time it has happened, but if there is something living there they need to drive it out. :Onestar gives the apprentices a reassuring look, and tells Hootpaw he did well to spot potential danger, but he doesn't want him to spread any wild stories, he wants everyone to stay calm because there's really nothing to worry about. Crowfeather is impressed by his leader's authority and the way he comforts the apprentices, but he doubts Hootpaw will keep his mouth shut. Onestar tells the patrol to get something to eat, but requests Crowfeather to stay. Onestar asks him to give him as much detail on what he saw as he can, and Crowfeather explains. After he is finished, the leader comments that if there were a time for cats to be seeing ghosts it would be now, having lost so many in the battle. He adds, with sympathetic eyes, that the loss of Ashfoot must weigh heavily on Crowfeather and he knows he misses her every day. :Crowfeather is surprised and struggles to respond without breaking down in his grief, and admits it has been hard. Onestar suggests he could find comfort in the rest of his family, Nightcloud and Breezepelt. Crowfeather tenses, and Onestar goes on, saying Breezepelt told him he hasn't looked in his direction since the battle, and asks if this is true. Not wanting to discuss this, anger begins to build in Crowfeather, but he mutters that he supposes so. Onestar says to tell him why, he's made it clear as leader that he has forgiven Breezepelt, and he sworn an oath of loyalty, so why, as the tom's father, does he refuse to accept it. Crowfeather struggles not to release pent up frustrations, and answers that what he says is true, but he did catch Breezepelt about to kill Lionblaze. :Onestar responds that Lionblaze is Crowfeather's son, but he is a ThunderClan cat, and Breezepelt is of WindClan, it seems clear to him where his loyalty should lie. Crowfeather draws back his lips in a snarl, but he can't find anything to answer with. After some heartbeats pass, Onestar asks if he is aware that many thought he would choose him as deputy. Feeling more uncomfortable, Crowfeather replies that he knew, and is then cut off by Onestar asking if he knew why he didn't choose him. Crowfeather answers that by choosing Harespring, it would send a message that the Dark Forest cats could be trusted. Onestar agrees, but the other reason why is that Crowfeather's own anger and prejudices more than he cares about his Clan. Crowfeather protests that's not true, but silently asks himself if it is. :Onestar challenges him, he would have accepted Breezepelt if it weren't, he is his Clanmate and son, and accepting him would clearly be the best thing for WindClan. Crowfeather has no answer and looks away, and Onestar goes on that he is Crowfeather's leader, and he said that they will trust him, but instead of following his lead, he is clinging to his anger and disappointment. Crowfeather stays quiet and part of him feels like raking his claws through Onestar's pelt, but he knows he could never do it, and even thinking about doing it surprises and confuses him. Onestar says he is a brave and talented warrior, but he needs to get to the bottom of his problems and become a true WindClan warrior once again. :Crowfeather demands if he knows what he has given up to be loyal to the Clan. Onestar replies he does, but he was sincerely a WindClan cat, he wouldn't have gotten himself into the situation he had, and once he did, he would have accepted why it needed to end and not still be bitter over it. Crowfeather is full of rage and confusion, and Onestar dismisses him, saying that Kestrelflight is going to the half-moon meeting tonight, maybe StarClan will give him guidance, and tomorrow he will send another patrol to check the tunnels. Crowfeather waits for his pelt to stop prickling, then gives his leader a respectful dip of his head before leaving. As he goes to get fresh-kill, Nightcloud and Breezepelt break off from talking together to look at him with their eyes narrowed in mistrust. Crowfeather thinks about what Onestar said about letting his anger go and decides he's not ready yet, and feels even more annoyed. He picks his prey and eats at the edge of camp, far from any other cats. He resentfully thinks how he's given everything to his Clan and wonders what more Onestar wants. Characters Major }} Minor *Harespring *Kestrelflight *Breezepelt *Larkwing *Furzepelt *Whiskernose *Gorsetail *Crouchfoot *Leaftail *Heathertail *Featherpaw *Slightpaw *Hootpaw *Nightcloud }} Mentioned *Midnight *Leafpool *Smoky *Lionblaze }} Notes and references Category:Crowfeather's Trial Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc